


Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Soul Bond, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

Ever since he turned into the Hulk, Bruce had dreams of a blonde hair man with a bow and quiver of arrows. The man was extremely good looking. He had blonde hair, straight nose, sharp cheekbones, and was pretty tall and fit.  
But his most attractive feature were his eyes. They were a blend of blue and gray with wisps of gold. His eyes were sharp like the a hawk's. They could literally pierce anyone's soul like one of his arrows.

Bruce could not understand why he was dreaming of this man. He did not know the man. But every time he dreamt of this man he felt a tug in his heart. He did not tell anyone about these dreams. After he went on a run from the US Army, he settled in Brazil for sometime There one night Bruce interacted with Hulk for the first time. Hulk told him that the blonde haired man was their mate and was bound to them. That scared Bruce as who would want to be with a monster.

When SHIELD asked for his help he agreed as he didn't have much choice. When Agent Romanoff was briefing him about the people he was going to work with, he saw the profile of a man, the same man of whom he had been dreaming for some years now. 

He asked Agent Romanoff, " Who is this ? "

The spy was silent for a few seconds before replying, " That's Agent Clint Barton, he is my colleague. The hostile we are dealing with Loki has taken over his mind."

Bruce felt a spark of anger as the Hulk stirred at the thought of their mate being hurt.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the newly formed Avengers saved New York and Hulk had pounded Loki in the floor of Stark Tower in anger and retaliation for hurting his mate, everyone went their separate ways. Bruce took up Tony's offer of residing in the tower and work in the lab.  
It was 5 months after New York when other Avengers moved into the tower. Bruce felt his heart pound as he saw Clint.

One night he stumbled in Common Room and saw Clint watching TV. Clint glanced at him and said, " Can we talk ? " He switched off the TV.  
Bruce nodded and sat besides Clint.  
Clint said, " You know I have been dreaming about you for some years now."  
Bruce felt his breath being caught, and said, " Me too. I have been dreaming about you since I became the Hulk. At first I could not understand until Hulk told me we are mates and soul bonded. That's one of the reasons why he beat Loki up. He couldn't stand you being hurt."  
Clint said, ' Thank him, so we can take this slow at your pace so both of us can be comfortable."  
Bruce asked, " You don't mind being with me ? "  
Clint shook his head and said, " No." and proceeded to kiss him.  
For first time in a long while Bruce felt complete.

Kisses


End file.
